


Thunderstorms

by Aericee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aericee/pseuds/Aericee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is afraid of thunder, so Levi comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble with a little bit of fluff.

Eren had never liked thunderstorms. As a kid, whenever the sky started to darken and rumble, he’d quietly pad down the hall to his mother’s room. She always left her door open a crack for just this reason. She always welcomed him under the covers with a smile and comforted him, telling him that there was nothing to be afraid of.

 

But his mother wasn’t here now. She was replaced by Levi.

 

It had been another lazy Sunday, spent at home in bed for most of the day. That night, they were half-watching some stupid, silly movie together in bed when the first flash of lightning struck. Eren who had started to fall asleep immediately jerked awake. His whole body went rigid as he quickly pulled the covers up to cover his face. The pattering of the rain grew louder overhead.

 

Eren started to curl up, bringing his knees closer to his chest.

 

“Hey Eren, what’s going on?” asked Levi, reaching over to him. He could feel Eren trembling under his touch. He looked at the boy with concern in his eyes.

 

“No-nothing it’s fine. I’m fine” Eren replied in a small voice. He pulled the blanket down from his face and started to sit back up, brushing away Levi’s hand.

 

“You sure?” Levi asked, not completely convinced.

 

Another flash of lightning illuminated the room, accompanied by the roar of thunder.

 

Once again Eren’s body went rigid and he brought the covers over his head. His body shuddered under the sheets. He clutched onto the fabric like his life depended on it. _Please make it stop_ he thought to himself. _Please, please go away_

 

“Well clearly it’s not nothing, kid” Levi knew he was scared, but he couldn’t help thinking it was almost cute the way he was curled up. “You’re afraid of thunder?”

 

Eren’s voice quivered ever so slightly. “Yeah I know it’s dumb. I’m way too old to be afraid of something like thunder. Oh god, please don’t laugh,” he muttered from under the covers.

 

Once again, the deafening rumble of thunder outside was quickly followed by lightning. The bright flash filled the dark bedroom. The heavy rain was beating down on the roof with so much force that Eren thought it might cave in on them at any moment.

 

Eren flinched and gripped the fabric tighter.

 

“Oh c’mere” mumbled Levi, wrapping his arm around Eren’s shaking frame and pulling him closer. He tugged the trembling boy over to lie against him. Eren willingly rested his head on Levi’s chest and clung to him like this would somehow protect him from the storm outside. Protect him from anything.

 

“I’m not going to make fun of you. It’s an understandable fear. Jeez kid, why didn’t you tell me?” asked Levi.

 

“I don’t know. I thought you might make fun of me,” mumbled Eren who had his face buried in Levi’s chest. He gripped Levi’s shirt, crumpling it in his hands.

 

“Oh Eren”, Levi cupped the boy’s face in his hand, idly rubbing his thumb back and forth over the boy’s cheek, “You know I wouldn’t make fun of you for something you don’t have control over”

 

When he got no response, he gently brushed the hair away from Eren’s face and planted a quick kiss on his forehead. “It’s okay, just go to sleep. There’s nothing to be scared of. I’ve got you.” Levi whispered softly.

 

That stormy night was spent with Eren secured in Levi’s arms, which eventually got him to stop trembling, and Levi whispering comforting words to him until they both fell asleep.


End file.
